


The Penumbra

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: I wrote more of this??, Liz i know youre gonna read it as shippy and this is for you so, Other, POV Second Person, Vaugely shippy, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Goodnight, dear Traveller.Sleep well, won't you?(A collection of fics featuring the Concierge and his Traveller)





	1. Rest

Good morning, Traveller, did you sleep well?

Oh yes, that's right. You fell asleep, right here in your seat. And I didn't mean to wake you, but...

You must have been very tired, to fall asleep right in the middle of seeing one Juno Steel solve a rather thrilling case.

Certainly it couldn't have been...boring to you, couldn't it have? Just nod or shake your head, please. No verbal communication necessary. 

Not boring, I see. Just tired. That's alright, but you should have just told me, if you were tired. 

If you will recall, the Penumbra can shift to what it needs to be...for instance -

 

See? Isn't that better? Warm lighting, a soft bed, just don't open the closet, dear Traveller. I don't think you'd like to see what's inside there...I certainly have no interest in reliving that particular story. 

The heat death of the universe is somewhat terrifying, if you'll remember. This is worse. Much worse.

 _Oh_ , of course you can sit by me, and no, you aren't stuck here. It has only just occurred to me that you are mortal, and you have needs yourself, unlike me. It has just been so long since I've been around someone as long as I have been around you...

What? 

Lonely? 

Me?

 _No_. 

 

No, I have all the stories in the world, and I have you, Traveller to guide to them. And you won't leave the Penumbra just yet, will you?

You must be hungry, I'll be right back.

 

 

 

 

I've tried to find something for you to eat, and it turns out that I just had to will it into existence, like everything else. If you need, the Penumbra will provide, that's what I always say.

Traveller?

Traveller?

Oh, you've fallen back to sleep. That's alright, there will be plenty of time to keep seeing the sights once you're well rested, and I'll leave this food right here for you.

Goodnight, dear Traveller. 

Do sleep well, won't you? 

Have such pleasant dreams, like the stories we'll see once you're awake again. Thank you for keeping me company.


	2. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going I wait to post this until I got back from my trip but then I figured get it out before I didn't want to look at it anymore.

Well, how do you like this iteration of the Penumbra, Traveller?

Are you...are you blushing?

I just thought...

Alright, I guess I can see why. It is  _quite_  the setting. I can change it of course of you'll just give me a moment. Or-oh, alright I won't. 

Would you like some tea, Traveller?

Whoops! I err...

Spilled. Apologies. I'm much more used to dealing with solid surfaces and a blanket on lumpy grass is decidedly not that. Picnics seem much more romantic in stories and in theory. 

Uh...not that this is an attempt at being romantic, Traveller. Unless you'd like it to be? Of course not. 

I'll just clean that - there. No spilled tea anymore. See? What a wonderful trick, is it strange not being able to do that? Oh, forgive me, I have been rambling to you for what feels like forever.

How about hearing from one Juno Steel? Or hearing some of the exploits of our favorite Lizard - Scientist - Poet trio? No? Something new, maybe? There's a very interesting-

Or not. Why are you looking at me like that?

You want to hear  _me_  keep talking? That seems...

Well comparatively to Peter Nureyev, or Amaryllis, or...even you, Traveller I'm not all that interesting. 

I just stay here and keep the Penumbra up and running, in whatever form it takes. Like this picnic, for instance. I don't know why it felt the need to take this shape, ha. Haha. 

Alright, alright you've caught me, I do.

 

I wanted to take you on a picnic, Traveller. There is my deepest, darkest sec- 

Don't laugh! It is! I told you I lived a very boring life, and you didn't believe me. Sandwich? It's egg salad. 

 

 

 

I have spent a great deal of time with you, and I've found myself...hopelessly enamored.

With you. 

Oh that is...yes, that's my hand, and yours are both quite warm. Thank you. 

 

I'm not especially used to this, you know. Not many people want to...what is this called again? Oh yes, you're holding my hands. I knew that. Not many people would like to hold hands with someone who is what you might call an Eldrich Abomination. 

Not that I prefer that term, of course. I'm just the Concierge. 

Oh! You're going to make me blush. I'll work on it. Blushing, that is. Now we're both blushing.

Are you sure you wouldn't like to hear a story? Perhaps we can hear one together.


End file.
